fairytale_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow White (Disney)
Snow White is the titular protagonist of Disney's first animated feature-length film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She is a young princess; the "Fairest of Them All", whose beauty is defined by her inherent kindness and purity. Shortly after finding love in Prince Florian, Snow White learns that her jealous stepmother is determined to kill her. Snow White forcibly runs away from home to escape the queen's wrath, but finds shelter in the cottage of seven dwarfs. Now a refuge, Snow White dreams of reuniting with her prince and living happily ever after. Snow White is the first and youngest member of the Disney Princess line-up. Her character provided the basis for later heroines in Disney fairytales such as Cinderella, and Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. Many of Snow White's traits—such as her royal lineage, friendly relationship with animals, and propensity for singing—continue to inspire both heroes and heroines in Disney animations to this day. Background Snow White was born into the royal family. Her mother died shortly after her birth. After some time, Snow White's father remarried a vain and cold-hearted queen. Not long after their marriage, the King, Snow White's beloved father, suspiciously died, leaving the young princess as an orphan. As a young child, Snow White's vain and wicked stepmother Grimhilde, also known as the Queen, feared that one day Snow White's beauty would surpass her own. So, she dressed Snow White in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid to try to quench her growing beauty. Each day, the Queen consulted her magic mirror asking, "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" As long as the Mirror answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Snow White was safe from her stepmother's cruel jealousy. Snow White may have been a maid but she never complained when she worked and whenever she was sad she would always hum a tune to cheer herself up and her animal friends would visit. The people of the kingdom felt sorry for their princess when the Evil Queen made her a servant, but they could not rebel due to the Queen's power. Development Design The design and characterization of Snow White were influenced by both the heroine of traditional European romantic fairy tales and the popular Hollywood heroine. Early designs showing Snow White with blonde hair suggest Eugene Grasset's depiction of the goddess of spring in Le Printemps as another influence; like Disney's Snow White, Grasset's goddess is closely connected to nature, and, as in one of Grasset's studies for the piece, Snow White entertains animals with music. Snow White's design was supervised by Grim Natwick, an animator who had previously developed and worked on Betty Boop at the Fleischer Studio. Early designs for the character resemble Betty Boop, and some appear to be caricatures of famous actresses such as Zasu Pits; however, Snow White's appearance, like the Queen's became less and less caricatured. For example, Hamilton Luske's first design for Snow White depicted her as a slightly awkward, gangly teenager. This design could easily have been animated without the use of live-action reference, but Walt Disney had a different idea in his mind; the character ultimately was designed to be older, and more realistic-looking. In order for Snow White to better relate onscreen to the Seven Dwarfs, however, it was decided that her head being slightly larger than normal. The ink and paint women felt that Snow White's black hair was too unnatural and harsh, so dry brushed wisps of light gray over the top of each cell. Personality Snow White is notorious for being hated by radical feminists, who wrongfully label her as "a passive, helpless, stupid and weak damsel in distress who did nothing", which is not true. She well known for her kindness and optimism — both of which act as her greatest strengths, as they've guided her safely through the various hardships faced throughout her life. She is quick to charm, winning the trust and admiration of the Prince, forest animals, and the Seven Dwarfs rather quickly, proving her kindness and pleasant aura makes her a beloved figure. Coined as the "Fairest One of All", Snow White's beauty lies both within her physical appearance and pure heart. With no negativity within her, Snow White is the physical embodiment of positivity and innocence. She can also be playful, and somewhat sassy, as she takes advantage of Grumpy's sour disposition and initial dislike for her by teasing him, and continuously ignoring his rude remarks by keeping a soft smile or cheery glow, as opposed to acting out of shock, much to Grumpy's annoyance. Though generally childlike and gentle, Snow White can also be assertive, with the authoritative nature of a mother. Once she takes residence in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, Snow White takes control of the household, turning it from an unkempt hovel to a clean and humble environment, something the dwarfs show acceptance and delight over. She furthered her authority by giving the dwarfs a designated bedtime, as well as forcing them to wash in order to eat dinner; though they showed great reluctance and made attempts to avoid the situation, they were ultimately unable to bypass Snow White's firm attitude. In addition, she showed leadership potential when guiding the animals around the house during their cleaning session, successfully instructing them on how to best clean the house and various items inside. Having been turned a slave in her own home by the Evil Queen at a relatively early age, Snow White is hard-working. In spite of her servant work being forced upon, she was shown to be efficient with her chores. In the dwarfs' cottage, she didn't hesitate to clean the household upon discovering how filthy it was, never minding the work that had to be put into such a task. She doesn't take her blessings of finding shelter in the dwarfs' cottage for granted, instead making the decision to work for her residence. Possibly Snow White's greatest flaw is also her greatest strength. Due to her strong sense of kindness and goodwill upon others, the princess can at times be gullible and easily manipulated to rebel against the orders of others, such as when she invited the old crone (believing her to be a harmless, and sickly peddler woman) into the cottage for health care, disobeying the dwarfs' orders to stay away from strangers. This would result in her downfall. However, as mentioned above, her loving heart is ultimately able to prevail, as her mutual love for the Prince ultimately saves her life. This exemplifies both the dangers and advantages of having a pure heart and making her a more human character. Physical appearance :“''Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow.” :―Magic Mirror to the Evil Queen Snow White is a young 14-year old girl blessed with beauty so flawless and enchanting she is the "fairest in the land." The phrase "lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow", describes her most notable features, being her rosy red lips and rosy cheeks, and both her hair and skin color. She is sweet, but also shy. Being fairly short in height, Snow White has a rather slender, flat-chested figure, and dainty little feet. Her simple signature court dress consists of a dark blue bodice with a high white collar; her short puffy sleeves are a lighter blue color than her bodice and the red cloth poking through exemplifying the "slashing" design, which was very fashionable in Tudor times. It involved cutting the cloth on the outside of the outfit and pulling through another layer of cloth from underneath. The long and shapeless light yellow skirt has a white petticoat and flows right down to her ankles with tan pumps decorated with yellow bows. In the film, she also wore a brown cape with a red interior. Snow White's short black hair is styled in a bob and parted in the middle. She wears a red headband with a bow. When she handles the housework duties at the house of Seven Dwarfs and until the end of the film, she is not seen wearing her brown cape. As a scullery maid before she wears her signature appearance, Snow White wears a short white collared and white puffy sleeved brown bodice and has a long, lighter brown skirt with several patches on it with light brown sandals and lilac pink stockings. She wears a blue headband with a bow. Appearances Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs The Evil Queen, jealous of her stepdaughter's beauty, forces Snow White to work as a scullery servant in her castle; even in rags and clogs, however, her beauty shines through, causing the Queen to worry that Snow White's beauty may one day surpass her own. She has such vanity that she consults her Magic Mirror every day, ordering the slave within to reveal the name of the fairest in the land. Every day the spirit says that the Queen is the fairest, and she is content until the mirror informs her that Snow White has finally become the fairest in the land. Outside, as Snow White works, she then tells a group of doves a secret about the well she is drawing water from and tells them it's a wishing well and then sings "I'm Wishing", attracting the attention of the Prince, who is passing by. As she sings into the well, performing a duet with her echo, she is startled as the Prince suddenly joins in. She runs indoors, and watches from a balcony as he sings "One Song". The two are immediately infatuated with each other. Watching from above is the Queen, who angrily closes the curtains of her window in jealousy. The Queen summons her huntsman to her and orders him to kill Snow White. The Queen asks him to bring her heart back in a special box as proof that he has succeeded in the task. The Huntsman takes Snow White to a secluded glade and, checking that no one else is present, advances on the princess as she is helping a young bird return to its parents. Snow White sees the Huntsman's shadow on the rock in front of her, turns around and screams in terror. However, the Huntsman cannot bring himself to kill her upon seeing the beauty in a princess such as herself and begs Snow White for forgiveness. He tells her of her stepmother the Queen's insane jealousy and tells her to run away and never come back. She takes his advice and flees through the forest, and her fright is manifested in the plants around her; branches suddenly resemble claw-like hands and floating logs resemble crocodiles. Overcome by terror, she eventually collapses, sobbing. As light enters the forest, the woodland creatures cautiously approach Snow White while she cries, and she befriends them. Together they sing "With a Smile and a Song". No longer frightened, Snow White asks the animals if they know where she can stay. They lead her to the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs; she enters and finds that no one is home. Noticing that the whole cottage is a complete mess, she cleans the house, with the help of the animals. She hopes that its residents, whom she believes to be children due to the size of the furniture, will let her stay if she cleans up for them. At this point, she sings "Whistle While You Work". Later that evening, she and the animals go upstairs to find seven little beds. Feeling sleepy, she falls asleep over three of them. The Seven Dwarfs return home from a day's work at the Dwarfs' Mine. They see light coming from the window of their cottage and smoke coming from its chimney. They enter the house, creeping around as they search for the 'monster' they believe that has invaded their home. They hear a noise (some birds from the forest, joking about) coming from upstairs, and, after an unsuccessful attempt by Dopey to chase the thing down, they enter the bedroom together. They approach the three beds that are being slept in, and are about to strike when Doc removes the bed cover to reveal Snow White sleeping, causing them to hold their fire upon seeing her. They are all infatuated with her, but Grumpy grumbles about her unwelcome presence, waking her up. She is first startled by the dwarfs, but soon befriends them, guessing the names of Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey, and Grumpy because their names are carved on the beds. All the dwarfs, except for Grumpy, agree that Snow White is welcome to stay if she does the housework for them to keep her safe from her stepmother. A noise from downstairs reminds Snow White that she has left some soup boiling. She rushes downstairs and tells the dwarfs that it is almost ready and that they will have time to wash. She asks the dwarfs to see their hands and, upon seeing that their hands are dirty, insists them to march straight outside and wash; otherwise, they will not get anything to eat. The dwarfs reluctantly march outside and wash while singing "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)". They have just finished washing when Snow White calls to them that supper is ready. After supper, the dwarfs perform "The Silly Song" for Snow White, and she dances with Dopey (who reaches her height by standing on Sneezy's shoulders). "]] She then repays them when she sings "Some Day My Prince Will Come" as the dwarfs listen. The dwarfs then declare that Snow White will sleep upstairs and that the dwarfs will find somewhere to sleep downstairs. Before Snow White goes to sleep, she says her deep prayers, blessing the seven little men for being so kind to her and wishing to make her dreams come true, as well as asking to make Grumpy like her. At the Queen's Castle, the Queen, after being told by the Magic Mirror that Snow White still lives, descends into her laboratory and transforms into the Witch. She prepares the Poisoned Apple, one bite of which will send its victim into the Sleeping Death, which can only be cured by 'Love's First Kiss'. Believing the dwarfs will bury the princess alive once they discover her apparently dead, the Witch leaves the castle and proceeds towards the Dwarfs' Cottage. The next morning, Snow White kisses each dwarf goodbye as they leave for the mine. Before Grumpy leaves (being the last one to depart), he warns her not to let anyone or anything in the house. Touched that he cares despite his negative exterior, Snow White decides to bake a pie for Grumpy with help from her animal friends. She is then startled by the appearance of an old peddler woman who was actually, unbeknownst her, her wicked stepmother in disguise, peering through her window. She offers Snow White the apple but is attacked by the woodland creatures, who sensed danger in her presence. The ever sentimental Snow White shoos the animals away and takes the old woman inside for a drink of water, unaware it is her stepmother in disguise. Meanwhile, the animals rush off to fetch the dwarfs. Thankful toward Snow White for being so good to "poor old Granny," the Queen tells her that the apple is no ordinary apple; but is a magic wishing apple, capable of making all of Snow White's wishes come true with a single bite. Snow White takes the apple and, before taking a bite, wishes for the Prince to carry her away to his castle, where they will live happily ever after. The Queen then persuades her to take a bite before the wish grows cold. Snow White does so and soon falls to the floor after feeling the poison's effects, which causes her to fall into a Sleeping Death. As the Queen is leaving, she is seen by the dwarfs, who chase her to a cliff, where she falls to her death to be eaten by vultures. The dwarfs find Snow White and they grieve her "death" as they return home. In mourning, they hold a funeral for her at their cottage. Finding her so beautiful, even in death, they cannot find it in their hearts to bury her and instead place her in a handmade coffin carved of glass and gold. As the time goes by, the Prince hears of this and rides to the clearing where her coffin has been placed. The dwarfs and forest animals make way for the Prince to approach Snow White. He then gives the princess a kiss, a "Love's First Kiss", which breaks the curse, reviving Snow White. She wakes up and, upon seeing the Prince, extends her arms out to him as he scoops her up in her arms. The dwarfs and the animals rejoice, as the Prince carries Snow White to his horse. She kisses each dwarf goodbye before leaving with the Prince for his castle (the outline of which is shown in the clouds above), where they live happily ever after. House of Mouse As with many other Disney feature animated characters, Snow White made many cameo appearances as one of the guests on ''House of Mouse. She is usually seen with the Seven Dwarfs. She figured prominently in the episode "Pluto Saves the Day", in which Pete dressed up as her as part of his plan to put the House staff to sleep with some magic sleeping apples that he bought from the Witch. Snow White finds out about his plot, however, and helps Pluto save the day by telling him that he needs to kiss the sleeping staff members in order to wake them up. In "The Stolen Cartoons", she was shocked to find an apple served as her evening meal. In "Jiminy Cricket", she was indirectly advised by the episode's titular character not to take food from strangers, prompting Grumpy to grumpily snatch the poisoned apple from her hands. In "Where's Minnie?", when the lights briefly go out, Snow White responds to Chernabog's love for the dark by stating sheepishly "I don't..." as the menacing trees from the film look down upon her. In "Ask Von Drake", she asks Professor von Drake when her prince will come and von Drake tells her that it would be Sunday. She can also be seen in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, and in Mickey's House of Villains. ''Sofia the First Snow White appears in the series ''Sofia the First, in the episode "The Enchanted Feast". Here, Snow White briefly tells her own story of how a seemingly feeble old woman offering an apple turned out to be her stepmother the Evil Queen in disguise and the apple was poisoned, telling Sofia to trust her instincts no matter what anyone else says, and that people aren't always who they seem to be, which ties into Sofia's suspicious feelings toward a visiting sorceress (who is actually an evil fairy in disguise). At the end of the episode, Snow White appears again in a magic morpho mirror, smiling proudly at Sofia. She is the second princess to not have a special song for Sofia after Aurora. She is also the second princess to make a double appearance in the same episode; first in the courtyard, and second in a magic morpho mirror. She is also one of the Princesses that has a short visit to Sofia compared to those before her. In "Forever Royal" when Sofia is battling Vor inside her amulet, Snow White appears to Sofia in spirit form, along with all the princesses who have been summoned to help Sofia in her times of need and they encourage her to be brave and strong for they all believe in her. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet In ''Ralph Breaks the Internet, a netizen of Snow White works as a cast member in Oh My Disney, where she and the other princesses meet net users that answer Disney Princess quizzes. Vanellope von Schweetz appears just as Snow White is meeting one of her fans. Shortly after, First Order Stormtroopers target Vanellope as an unauthorized pop-up. Vanellope makes her escape and finds safety in the princesses' private quarters; Snow White is seen greeting a baby bird when Vanellope arrives. However, she is the only princess not to confront Vanellope with hostility. When Vanellope explains that she's a princess as well, Snow White asks if Vanellope has ever been poisoned or has had true love's kiss, both of which Vanellope denies. Nevertheless, Snow White is able to relate when Vanellope notes that she doesn't have a mother. When the princesses officially declare Vanellope a princess, herself, Snow White briefly sings in celebration. Afterwards, when Cinderella has the mice create comfy modern attire for the ladies, Snow White dons light chartreuse, polka-dotted pants, chartreuse slippers, and a blue off-the-shoulder top with artwork of the poisoned apple and text that reads "POISON" under it. As the princesses converse, they learn that Vanellope has never had her own song. Pocahontas advises her to find some water and stare at it; Snow White agrees, explaining that she sings to a wishing well. During the climax, Snow White returns with the other princesses as they spot Wreck-It Ralph falling from the sky. The princesses use their unique skills and sets to save him, with Snow White supply numerous poisoned apples, as well as her discarded gown. The gown is used in part to catch Ralph, while the other princess gowns are used to parachute the bad guy to safety. Once Ralph is awakened by a kiss from Prince Naveen, Snow White and the princesses greet him as friends of Vanellope's as they befriend him as well. Other appearances In Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Snow White makes a cameo appearance in which she is seen helping the disguised Queen cross the street in Toontown to the Apple Shop and later with all the other Toons at the end of the film. In 1993, an animated Snow White presented the Oscar for Best Achievement in a Short Film at the 65th Academy Awards. Snow White made a brief cameo appearance in the Mickey Mouse Works cartoon "Mickey's April Fools". In The Lion King 1½, Snow White makes a silhouetted cameo at the end with the dwarfs where they join all the other Disney Characters to watch the film again. Her only line is "Oh, excuse me!" Snow White appears in the animated short Electric Holiday as one of the models in Minnie Mouse's fantasy fashion show. Snow White made a brief cameo appearance in the animated series, Mickey Mouse, in the episode "Wish Upon a Coin". She was first seen humming "I'm Wishing", until she's interrupted by Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. She was later seen asleep during the ending. In the first episode of the mini-series Descendants: Wicked World, a portrait of Snow White can be seen in Mal's tent. Live-action appearances ''The Mouse Factory Snow White made recurring appearances in the live-action wrap-around skits alongside the other costumed characters and celebrity guests. In these bits, she was played by Ann Jillian. The Muppets at Walt Disney World In the one-hour special ''The Muppets at Walt Disney World, Snow White is taking pictures with guests. Suddenly, she turns around and sees Animal and runs away from him. He then proceeds to chase her all around Walt Disney World; from the Magic Kingdom, to the Indiana Jones stunt show. Even though she is being chased, Snow White is actually seen smiling while she's running from Animal, so it's implied that she perhaps enjoys being chased by him. At the end, she is seen with Animal. It could be presumed that she's on a date with him which would question the status of her relationship with the Prince in the real world and in the movie. ''Once Upon a Time as Snow White in ''Once Upon a Time.]] A live-action version of Snow White (Ginnifer Goodwin, Bailee Madison as a young girl) is one of the central characters of the ABC series. Here, she is the daughter of King Leopold and Queen Eva and the stepdaughter of the Evil Queen Regina. When she is a little girl, Regina rescues her from a runaway horse, and the two become instant friends. As a result, Leopold offers to marry Regina and provide Snow with a mother after the death of her biological one, and the kingdom with a Queen. However, Snow discovers that Regina loves the stable boy Daniel, but tries to keep it a secret after Regina explains true love. Unfortunately, Regina's mother Cora plays on Snow's feelings of losing a mother, causing the girl (not wanting Regina to suffer what she had and believing Cora merely wants her daughter's happiness) to reveal Regina's heart belongs to Daniel, leading to his death. Learning her role, Regina wanted Snow dead for revealing this secret and prevent her from having true love as she was forced into a loveless marriage with Leopold instead. Years later, Regina orchestrates Leopold's undoing, and the Huntsman is enlisted by the Queen to kill Snow, like in the Disney film, but he spares her for her selflessness. She continues living in the forest, stealing from the nobles of the Queen's domain in the hopes of collecting enough money to move out of the realm. She meets Prince James while robbing him, and she nicknames him "Prince Charming" when he captures her to regain his stolen engagement ring, which she already sold. The pair falls in love on their journey to buy back the jewels, but he returns to his fiancée. Realizing she and James can never be together, she receives from Rumplestiltskin a potion that will erase all her memories of James. Shortly after, she gets a letter from James telling her to meet him at the castle if she loves him so they can run away before he is married. She goes to meet him, but his adoptive father King George catches her in the castle and forces her to tell James that she does not love him or he will be killed in the image of a martyr. She then goes to live with the Seven Dwarfs. James breaks off his engagement, but she drinks the potion shortly before the news reaches her. The potion changes her into a mean-spirited and cruel person, and she realizes that her anger stems from the death of her father. Snow tries to kill Regina, the person responsible for her father's death, but James takes the arrow meant for the oblivious Queen. He tells her that he would rather die than let Snow become evil, and she realizes that no one else is willing to die for her. She kisses him and regains her memory. However, the pair is again separated when George's knights capture James. She and the dwarfs then set out to rescue James. Some time later, Snow is voluntarily poisoned by the Queen and James kisses her and brings her back to life. They are married, but the Queen arrives at the wedding and announces that she will place a curse on everyone to destroy Snow's happiness. Snow is soon pregnant and gives birth to Emma just as the curse begins to take hold. In Storybrooke, she is Mary Margaret Blanchard. She is Henry's (her daughter's son who was adopted by Mayor Regina Mills) favorite teacher. Noticing he's unhappy, she gives her grandson a book of fairy tales to instill him with hope. She also invites Emma to live with her upon realizing that Emma was thrown out of the bed and breakfast thanks to Regina's attempt to frame her. Mary Margaret volunteers at the hospital and reads Snow White and Prince Charming's tale to the comatose David Nolan, who is really James. He wakes up, and the pair instantly falls in love, despite David's marriage to Kathryn. Mary Margaret resigns from the hospital because of the heartache she feels from being around David and tries to start a relationship with Dr. Whale. However, she develops stalker-like behavior: she knows David's daily schedule and tries to be where he is. She finally tries to avoid David, but she and David find they cannot stay away from each other and begin a secret relationship. After the affair becomes public and David's marriage breaks down, Mary Margaret is labeled a tramp and becomes an outcast. However, some of the residents reach out to her after she sells candles to help the local nunnery pay its rent. Later, she is arrested for Kathryn's apparent murder after Mary Margaret's fingerprints are found on a box containing a human heart shortly after Kathryn's disappearance. The box is later found to be Mary Margaret's, and the heart is proven to be Kathryn. Emma believes that Mary Margaret is being framed and asks her to wait and to trust Emma until she can be proven innocent. However, Mary Margaret finds one of Regina's skeleton keys in her cell and uses it to escape. It is later revealed that after her escape, she was captured and held captive by Jefferson. She is found by Emma, and the pair is able to escape when Mary Margaret kicks Jefferson out a window. Then Mary Margaret willingly returns to her jail cell to face her trial. When Kathryn reappears, Mary Margaret is released. Consequently, her relationship with David becomes strained since he did not believe she was innocent. He eventually decides to leave Storybrooke when Mary Margaret does not give him a reason to stay. They are reunited when the curse is broken, and they regain their memories. The two find Emma, only for Mary Margaret to be transported with her back to the remaining Enchanted Forest through a portal, though they manage to return to Storybrooke. After Regina and her mother Cora attempt to gain power by killing Mr. Gold, Mary Margaret curses Cora's heart with the same candle that Cora offered her to heal her ailing mother Eva (learning her mother's death was Cora's doing to make Regina queen) and tricks Regina into killing her. She pleads for Regina to kill her when she cannot deal with what she has done, but she instead tearfully taunts her after realizing that her heart is starting to turn dark. When Henry is kidnapped and taken to Neverland, she travels with Emma, David, Regina, Mr. Gold, and Captain Hook to rescue him. Upon returning to the town with Henry, Peter Pan enacts Regina's curse again, leading Mary Margaret to be returned to the Enchanted Forest with the other inhabitants, while her daughter and grandson escape to New York City with new lives. return to the Enchanted Forest.]] Back in the Enchanted Forest, Snow learns she is pregnant but discovers that Regina's half-sister Zelena the Wicked Witch of the West wants her baby for nefarious purposes. Snow and Charming realize they must enact a new curse to return to Emma and stop Zelena. A reassuring David lets Snow crush his heart, though she later requests Regina split Snow's heart to give to both of them. A year later, Emma returns to Storybrooke, learning her mother is pregnant. Zelena plots to steal the baby by becoming her midwife, as an ingredient in her spell to open a time portal. She is able to abduct Mary Margaret and David's newborn son, but Zelena is ultimately defeated thanks to truly reformed Regina. David would return the child back into Mary Margaret's arms. Emma, however, says that she and Henry are leaving Storybrooke for New York, which everyone, even Henry, is opposed to. Emma would wind up being sucked into Zelena's reopened time rift. Followed by Hook, Snow White's daughter is able to witness the moments leading up to her parents' first meeting. Unfortunately, Emma mistakenly distracts Snow just when she is about to descend upon Princess Abigale's carriage. After checking the book, they find that all the story's in Once Upon a Time have been erased. Together the two work to reunite her parents. In this new past, Snow appears to be killed by Regina, but she quickly uses the Fairy Dust to turn herself into an insect. Emma is overjoyed to find her mother alive, but Snow understandably doesn't recognize her, breaking her daughter's heart. She and Charming set eyes upon each other once again and finds the two falling in love just like before. Emma and Hook check Once Upon a Time, and find Snow White's wedding to Prince David one of the illustrations. Emma returns to Storybrooke and lets her mother know she is there to stay. Mary Margaret lets Emma know that they are naming her brother after Henry's father, her former lover, and Rumplestiltskin's son, Neal who sacrificed himself to save everyone. Mary Margaret later becomes Mayor of Storybrooke, since she cast the curse that returned the residents of the Enchanted Forest back to Storybrooke and Regina's temporary abdication. After meeting three residents from Arendelle and stopping threats from the Snow Queen and Gold, Mary Margaret goes back to teaching. Following the Queen's of Darkness's arrival in Storybrooke, Mary Margaret and David battle to keep their secret (being the reason Maleficent lost her child) from Emma. However, they eventually tell Emma the truth, who finds it hard to forgive them. After Mary Margaret is almost killed by Maleficent's daughter Lily in dragon form, Emma reconciles with her parents, although this is short lived when Emma sacrifices herself to become the new Dark One. Snow White makes an appearance as one of the Princesses of Heart, seven maidens whose hearts are devoid of darkness and are the key to opening Kingdom Hearts. Although she is a minor character in Kingdom Hearts, her backstory is explained in Birth by Sleep; in her homeworld, the Dwarf Woodlands, she encountered Terra, Ventus, and Aqua during each of their separate journeys. However, when Aqua arrives, Snow White takes a bite from the poisoned apple and falls into a deep sleep. Fortunately, she is revived by the Prince, who kisses and awakens her. She departs with him as she says goodbye to the Dwarfs. Unfortunately, some time after this, Snow White's world was consumed by the Heartless, while she was captured and taken to Hollow Bastion to be gathered with the other Princesses of Heart. In Kingdom Hearts, her heart is finally extracted by Maleficent when all the other Princesses have been collected, but their hearts are eventually restored and are able to awaken. When Kingdom Hearts is sealed, Snow White's homeworld was restored and she was able to return to it. ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Snow White appeared as the lead character in her world. In this story, the color in Snow White's world has been eliminated by a race of fiendish creatures. With the help of the game's heroine and the dwarfs, Snow White's land is restored. She is last seen with the dwarfs bidding a farewell to the heroine as they watch a beautiful rainbow. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Snow White appears in this game as a meet-and-greet character near her wishing well at Snow White Grotto in Fantasyland. Among the tasks that she gives to the player are to help find gooseberries so she can make gooseberry pies for the Dwarfs, grow flowers, find the Dwarfs' mining tools and seek out a new diamond mine for the Dwarfs to work at. She also appears in the ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game, dancing on the princess float with Cinderella, Aurora, and Belle. Other games Snow White appears in a few video games, usually those involving the Disney Princess franchise like Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. Snow also starred in her own game based on her film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She also appears as a townsperson in the ''Disney INFINITY'' series. Musical In 1979 Disney staged a version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. While the story is very similar to the film, a few major changes are added to the plot. For one, Snow White's father, the King is alive, and it is made very apparent that he adores her and she returns the feelings. It is also shown that her stepmother sends her to a village to live as a peasant, in hopes of the labor she will endure will cause her beauty to fade. Snow White in this version was played by Mary Jo Salerno. Disney Parks Since its opening in 1955, Snow White has been a staple character at the Disney theme parks around the world. Disneyland Resort Snow White appears in the finale of World of Color at Disney California Adventure where she is seen with her Prince. She played a larger role in the 2015 rendition of the show, where she was featured numerous times throughout, and starred in a segment celebrating her debut film. In the former Snow White: An Enchanting Musical stage show at Disneyland's Fantasyland Theater, Snow White plays out her same role in the film with a few differences. She remains in her work rags from the beginning of the show to when she eats the Poisoned Apple. She is changed into her signature outfit (yellow dress with blue bodice, white collar, and red-and-blue sleeves) when she's awakened by the Prince. Also, she speaks to her Prince for a longer period of time when she first meets him, and her vocal range in the show has been lowered from operatic soprano to more contemporary mezzo-soprano and her personality has been altered slightly. Snow White also appears in the daily parade, Mickey's Soundsational Parade. Snow White is also featured aboard the Disney Cruise Line ships, available for meet-and-greets and appearing in live stage shows. Snow White also appears in the first act of Fantasmic!, where she dances with the Prince to "Some Day My Prince Will Come" during the princess-themed medley. Snow White also makes meet-and-greet appearances near Snow White's Wishing Well and in the Princess Pavilion of Fantasyland. Walt Disney World In Florida, Snow White appears in the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train finale, Festival of Fantasy Parade, and has her own spell card known as "Snow White's House Cleaning" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. For meet-and-greets, she occasionally makes appearances on Main Street, U.S.A., at Cinderella's Royal Table, and Germany in Epcot. Tokyo Disney Resort In Japan, Snow White can be seen in One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!, as well as Fantasyland and the World Bazaar. She also makes appearances in Tokyo DisneySea's version of Fantasmic! Shanghai Disneyland In the Shanghai park, Snow White can be seen during the Enchanted Storybook Castle's stage show, Golden Fairytale Fanfare. Inside the castle, she is featured in Once Upon a Time Adventure, while her likeness is depicted on one of the walls carving displays. ''Snow White's Scary Adventures In the ride "Snow White's Scary Adventures", Snow White's appearances vary. In the original version ride at Disneyland (which was then simply called "Snow White's Adventures"), she did not appear at all, because Walt Disney intended the riders to imagine that they were Snow White. This was also done at the original Disney World version as well. The idea did not catch on and figures of Snow White were later added. In Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland, she is glimpsed once ascending the dwarfs staircase, while she is seen twice at Paris (once on the stairs and then at the end) and even more times in Disney World (in the courtyard, running through the woods, taking the Poisoned Apple, being awoken by the Prince and then riding off into the sunset. Disney Princess As mentioned above, Snow White is a member of the highly popular ''Disney Princess franchise, as well as the first. In terms of merchandising and marketing, she's also among the most popular of the princesses. Redesign Snow White's late 2012 formal wear "redesign" did not receive many changes. Her short black hair now has a curly appearance with her hair bow being moved to the side of her head instead of being centered in the middle. Her skirt has a more golden color to it, her formerly white petticoat is now light yellow, and her entire dress has many swirly designs embroidered onto it; the dress has subtracted some length so her shoes can be seen more clearly. Most noteworthy, her traditionally pale skin color has been brought more in line with natural skin tones. Despite being made to look realistic, she has been turned svelte like most of the other Disney women. In early redesigns, her hair was much more crimped and her sleeves were transparent. Palace Pets Snow White's Palace Pets are Berry, Thistleblossom, Sweetie, Muffin, Honeycake, and Madame Hamilot. Differences from the source material While there are many similarities between the Brothers Grimm's version and Disney's Snow White, there are also many differences: *In the original version, Snow White is only seven years old when she incites the Queen's jealousy after the magic looking-glass reveals Snow White is more beautiful than her. *In the first edition, it was Snow White's biological mother who wanted to kill her (although in later editions, it was changed to a stepmother like in the film and other film adaptations). *The huntsman, who was ordered to do away with the girl and bring back her heart as a token for the queen, lets her go after the princess begs him to spare her life and promises to never return home. *The wild woodland creatures in the wood never become her friends, yet they never come to harm her. *The dwarfs' cottage is found in a neat state with supper ready on the table, and from which Snow White helps herself from each setting. *Twice the wicked queen attempts to do away with the princess, by use of ribbons to suffocate her, then with an enchanted comb to drug her, but only with the third attempt of an apple that was poisoned does it fully work out. *A piece of the poisoned apple gets stuck in her throat, and she falls unconscious. *The dwarfs, who saved Snow White after her attempted two murders, can't rescue her and place her in a glass and gold coffin with her name engraved on it and that she was a king's daughter. *Three birds come to sing for the princess, being an owl, a raven, and lastly, a dove. *Over the years, Snow White grows into a beautiful woman inside the coffin. A prince happens to hear of a beautiful princess sleeping in the forest and discovers Snow White's coffin. *The prince buys the coffin from the dwarfs and the prince's servants carry it back to his castle. While they are proceeding, they stumble over a bush, and the piece of the poisoned apple flies from Snow White's throat, and she awakens. *Upon saying goodbye to the dwarfs, Snow White promises that she would return to visit them often. *The wicked queen learns that the new bride-to-be is fairer than she, and upon arriving at the wedding, finds out the bride is Snow White. She is then made to dance in red-hot iron shoes until she falls down dead. Other bowdlerized versions say that the Queen dies instantly from the rage in her heart after seeing Snow White still alive. *In some translations, Snow White's name was actually Snowdrop or Snowball. Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Disney characters Category:Snow Whites Category:Germans Category:"Anti feminist" Category:RKO Girls